Break
by Skelegirl
Summary: That's not true. You still have your sanity, it's just broken in half. Much like your soul. ;Oncest;


Hey! Another Oncest story? I'm out of control guys. Oh god.

**Disc**l_aim_ed.

* * *

Outside the window it was desolate, and empty. The once-aqua water had the density of thick mud. Rotting stumps littered the gray ground, with rotting animal carcasses rotting in half-assed graves. In the distance a blob of orange and brown was moving away, all of it little animals that could no longer survive here.

Weeds poked up in-between try cracks of the dehydrated ground, as you walk towards the steel steps that lead up to your office that overlooks the valley. You don't look anywhere besides the factory. Anywhere else and you will actually cry.

Crying. A sign of weakness that only losers wore. _And you, my friend, are a loser. You lost all your animal friends, the nature that once attacked your senses, and your family, once you deemed unfit with no more money._

Everyone left you. No one wanted the thneed anymore because there were no more trees. You are a failure.

It's only until you reach the door to your office you break down.

The tears do not fully come; no, you are too far gone.

Instead a strained tear curls down a puffed cheek into the corner of your mouth. _No one saw that_, you remind yourself. No one is here. Your glasses slid off your face and fall loudly to the cushiony carpet. You keep stumbling towards the window, though, even crushing the expensive glasses underneath a booted foot.

_Rippin' my heart was so easy, so easy  
Launch your assault now, take it easy_

You look out and you see a horrible place to be. And it was your entire fault.

In anger you throw your hat at the wall, receiving a small thump to his surprise. In that case, you grab your chair and throw it at a window. A jagged scratch ruptures through the plexy-glass, and the chair falls to its side. "Those stupid things! It was survival of the fittest! I need to move out! Start anew with a fresh valley to conquer!"

You laugh evilly, at the beautiful thought of seeing another untouched virgin fields of poppy and lilies. But that was the past.

"You sounds like you're back to normal," A sly voice curls around your ears and you fight back a dry sob in the process. He's in the shards of the plexy-glass, a smirk on his face.

_Remember when you could look in a mirror?!_

"Thought that if you smashed the mirror you'd get rid of me? Eh?" His voice that reminds you of a taunting sermon.

You grit out a smile and look at him. "Hello, Once-ler. What brings your skinny ass back here? Thought the smashed mirror scared you away."

He laughs a snarky laugh, on that could make a blush raise to your cheeks, if you could.

"Nah," He replies. "I could've been gone for a while, but decided to come back."

"Oh, how charitable." You mutter, rolling your eyes. You are beginning to sound like yourself more and more. Perhaps now you can believe in yourself. Greed-ler.

The Once-ler crosses his arms, and takes his regular cocky stance; his left leg slips off the jagged edge of the shards, making him look like a silly amputee. "So, that little migration of those animals a couple miles back, you're doing?"

_This is what makes the Greed-ler break. Make a sentence include those sad animals, and a little hint of his failure and you got a sobbing monster on your hands._

You hide your sadness with anger.

_No wonder your mama left ya, eh?_

You throw vases, trophies and rip the tapestries off the walls. The paper on his desk and in the hidden file cabinets flit all over the place, a white blanket. The taut leather chairs dent the walls, and their legs break off unevenly.

All this while the Once-ler is silent.

Your hat slides off your head when you wrench a model of the factory. The model is thrown out the window. You don't want to look at it anymore. You hear the clangs of the machinery against the hard plastic.

And the Once-ler is silent.

"TALK TO ME," You scream. "TALK TO ME WITH YOUR FUCKING NONSENSE. ABOUT THE LUSH VIELDS WHERE YOU WOULD PLAY GOOD MELODIES, NOT THE RANCHY, EVIL ONES I'D PLAY. HELL WE'D COULD EVEN PLAY TOGETHER, BUT I KNOW YOU'D JUST COPY ME BECAUSE YOU ARE A REFLECTION!"

"Just a reflection?! How rude of you to say that to your only friend. Honestly, I don't know who taught you that…"

The Once-ler gives a slight huff and crosses his arms tightly across his thin chest. His pulse in his neck throbbing slightly.

Arousal stirs in your chest but it gets pushed down. Now isn't the time to want to be touched. Suddenly you envy the Once-ler. He knows self-control. He can without raging emotions and you can't.

Suddenly you break.

You cannot hold these emotions, but you can open up a crack, and let it pour out drop by drop.

Here's a start.

Your back slumps, and look out at the dark, foggy sky outside of the window.

"But… they're gone Oncie." You've never used that nickname in a long while. Or perhaps, heard it.

"Yeah, they did. But you can change, right?"

You turn, and look the shards on the floor, his image scattered and you cannot see the lower half of his face. But his eyes seem sorrowful.

"No, Oncie. I can't. This is how I am. A fractured piece of you. You escaped from me the moment my heart died. And now, all that is left is this anger, and pain, and no satisfaction, and greed…"

He's silent, and you know the words struck home.

You open your mouth to say more, but you feel anger creep out of nowhere. The Greed-ler swings back in full force.

"So, silent eh? You must be disgusted at me too. Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" You smash the glass with your fancy boots, ones that cost more than your baptism. Wait, sorry, the Once-ler's baptism.

Across the room the glass skitters across the floor, moonlight flashing across it and the tinks of them hitting the ground. In your rage you grab a rather large shard of glass, and Oncie is right there.

"Go ahead, throw me. Then I'll be gone forever."

You bring the glass close to your face, your heated breath creating fog on it.

"No," you whisper. "I'm going first." You raise the sharp side of the glass and move it towards your neck.

Even though.

You know.

You won't.

Die.


End file.
